Fun at the Beach
by Cecelia of Tarth
Summary: One-Shot: Claire is ready for a fun day at the beach with her family. However, things get awkward when she sees that her son has a crush on Gloria. Will she handle the situation maturely, or will she lose it?


**I'm going to be taking a break from writing for a while. Don't expect me to post for a few months. Hope you enjoy the story.**

Claire stared at herself in the mirror. She looked good, is she did say so herself. She liked the color too. Red looked good on her, made her look sexy. She admitted that she wasn't initially comfortable with how much skin the swimsuit showed off, but after awhile she got used to it. In fact, it gave her a huge boost to her confidence. There weren't that many women who looked that good at her age. She twirled around slowly in front of the mirror, making sure to get a good look at her body. She really looked great. She hadn't felt this sexy in a long time. Part of her didn't even want to wear a swimsuit and just go to the beach naked. She thought about all the looks she'd get from people. It made her giddy and put a wide smile on her face.

This new rush of confidence was almost enough to make Claire forget about Gloria. She was also on this trip and was wearing a black bikini that showed off much more skin than Claire's. No one was going to give Claire a second look if she was standing by Gloria. Still, there was no denying that Claire looked sexy. If she just stayed away from Gloria, there'd be plenty of guys interested in her.

Claire left her room, peaking up and down the hallway, to see if there was anyone else there. She saw that the hallway was empty. She then left the room and walked down the hallway. She decided she'd walk to the beach only wearing her bikini. As she walked, she passed a guy. He was easily half her age, but was clearly entranced by her. He stared intently at her. She had to bite her bottom lip to prevent herself from laughing. It wasn't long before she was out of the hotel and at the beach. Claire raised her head and looked to see if any of her family was there also. Sure scanned the beach and saw Luke, sitting on a chair under an umbrella. Phil and the girls were no where to be found. Claire started to walk over to her son. She waved to get his attention, but he didn't seem to respond. He was more focused on the ocean. Probably he'd spotted a cute girl.

As Claire went over to Luke, she noticed someone out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Gloria, who was also headed towards Luke. "Ay Claire. I didn't see you back at the hotel."

"Well, I wanted to get out to the beach," said Claire, trying to keep her eyes off of Gloria's body. If she didn't look, she wouldn't compare her body to Gloria and her ego wouldn't have to take a hit. Granted, it was pointless. She'd been with Gloria when they'd gone bikini shopping. She remembered how it looked on her and how it emphasized her well-developed assets. She tried reminding herself that, even if she didn't look like Gloria, she was still hot. Still, that was hard to remember when standing right next to her.

"Same here," said Gloria. "I couldn't spend one more hour in that hotel. It's so stuffy. I like being at the beach. Everyone's so friendly whenever I go."

"I can't imagine why," said Claire.

"So, is that Luke?" Gloria pointed to the umbrella where Claire's son was.

"Yeah," said Claire. "Looks like he was excited to get to the beach too."

"Well let's go say hi." The two women headed towards the umbrella where Luke was sitting.

When they got there, Luke didn't seem to notice them at first. He seemed more intent at looking out towards the sea. Claire had theorized that he had spotted a cute girl, or a group of cute girls. However, when she looked at where he was looking, she couldn't see who he was looking at. She gently put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up. "Mom."

"Hey Luke, I see you got up before the rest of us," said Claire.

"Yeah," said Luke. "I just wanted to get out on the beach. Know what I mean?"

"Definitely," said Claire as she sat down next to him. "Have you gone into the water yet?"

"Not yet," said Luke. "Just waiting for you guys to show up."

"Well I haven't seen Dad or your sisters yet," said Claire.

"Haley and Alex told me they were going into town," said Luke. "They wanted to get something from the store."

"Oh really," said Claire. "They didn't tell me."

"Did you check your phone?" said Luke.

"No," said Claire. "I left it back at the hotel."

"Why?" said Luke.

"Well, where'd I put it?" said Claire as she motioned to her body.

"Same here. I didn't bring my phone because there's no where for me to keep it." Gloria also pointed at her body and twirled around, showing off her well-shaped ass. Claire rolled her eyes. She turned to Luke, giving him a look that showed her annoyance at Gloria's antics, expecting Luke to share the same feeling. However, to Claire's surprise, Luke seem entranced with Gloria's movements. His eyes were glued to her body. She was shocked by this. Sure, they weren't technically related, but she was still technically his grandmother. An odd feeling started to fill Claire. She was definitely annoyed by Luke lusting after Gloria, but there was something more to this. She realized that she wasn't disgusted by this like she originally though. No, this was something else. Claire thought about it for awhile until it dawned on her. She wasn't disgusted, she was jealous.

"Aiiii!" Claire's train of thought was interrupted when Gloria tripped and fell on top of Luke. "I'm so sorry Luke."

"It's cool," said Luke, who was feeling Gloria's bottom as it pressed against his lap. This seemed to confirm to Claire that she was in fact jealous of the attention Gloria was getting from Luke. Along time ago she'd conceded that men found Gloria more attractive than her. She'd accepted that. However, she wasn't going to let Gloria have her son. Claire proceeded to sit down next to Luke. He turned to her. "Mom, what are you doing?"

"I'm sitting down," said Claire, inching closer to her son. She place her arm around him. "The water looks too cold to go swimming in. Maybe I'll go swimming when it gets warmer, but now I just want to stay here with you."

"Okay," said Luke. He was clearly confused by his mother's actions, but made no attempt to move away from her. Gloria was still sitting on his lap. She looked at Claire and raised an eyebrow. She glared at Clarie for a while, but eventually decided to change tact. She started to gyrate her hips in small circular motion on Luke's lap. She was slow at first, coming off as if she were just adjusting herself. However, as she continued, she began picking up speed. Claire had to bite her tongue to prevent her from saying something. Gloria was giving her son a lap dance right in front of her. She'd have to step up her game a bit.

Claire put her hand on Luke's lap, lightly squeezing him. "Jesus Luke, you've gotten big."

"Um...thanks," said Luke. Now he had his hands on Gloria's shoulders, his fingers working their way down Gloria's chest.

"Ai yes," said Gloria as she turned around and placed her arm around Luke. "You've been getting more muscular. You remind me of my first husband when he was younger."

"Thank you," said Luke. "I've been trying to work out a lot lately."

"It shows." Claire leaned into Luke. She placed her arm on his shoulder and rested her head on his chest. Luke gave her a weird look at first, but then his face changed.

"Hey Mom, you think it's too cold to go swimming?" said Luke.

"Yes," said Claire.

"And no one's in our hotel room," said Luke. "Right?"

"Yes."

Luke smiled. "Well why don't we go back there and...wait for it to warm up."

Claire's eyes widened as she realized what he was suggesting. "I see. Well I suppose we could try it."

"What about me?" said Gloria. "You aren't going to leave me all alone, are you?"

"No," said Luke. "You can join us."  
"She can?" said Claire.

"Why not," said Luke. "The more the merrier."

"Yay!" said Gloria. She hugged Luke, pulling him close to her chest. He had a huge grin on her face. Gloria hopped off Luke's lap and grabbed his hand as she started towards the hotel. "Come on Luke, let's go!"

"Someone's excited." Luke turned towards his mom. "Hurry up Mom, you don't want Gloria to have all the fun do you?"

"No, I don't." Claire got up and followed the two, with a scowl on her face. "No I don't."


End file.
